


Yearning of a Fool

by Darkhymns



Series: Fic Request Challenge [6]
Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Language, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fic, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhymns/pseuds/Darkhymns
Summary: Vicious has never wanted anything more than what he's already got. But of course, he just had to go and make it harder on himself.
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious, Yuna Azetta & Vicious
Series: Fic Request Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153589
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Yearning of a Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flambydelrabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flambydelrabies/gifts).



> For another fic request on twitter, this time of mutual pining between Aegis and Vicious. Hopefully that still shows through the fic, thanks for the prompt!
> 
> Fic request thread [here](https://twitter.com/darkhymns/status/1357787547464658944).

The Great Transgressor did not yearn for anything except for the feel of the trigger against his finger.

There was always a rush through Vicious’ heart when he’d hear the tell-tale hum of the Enforcers, electricity crackling through cloaks, uplifted by seething hate alone. They weren’t very smart either, which made them perfect for target practice.

“Would you watch yourself?” spoke a familiar voice. Aegis stood next to him, parrying away a giant hand that tried to reach for his throat with his spear. “You always get entirely too reckless.”

“Hey, if you hate the way I fight, you can always do some babysitting instead and help the others.” Vicious grinned as he vaporized another Enforcer with a blast. Ah, the fireworks that would appear when one died – one of the prettiest sights he ever saw. “Not like I need help!”

Aegis held out his spear, blocking another attack, the hood of the burning Enforcer moving in close – but his blood sin shone bright, and with obvious effort, he shoved it away before stabbing it straight through its empty mass. One could not withstand the other, and the cloak fell to the ground in a heap. “Compared to the rest of our group, regrettably, I would prefer to have you by my side on the battlefield.”

“Heh, really.” Like he’d buy that. This pretty boy was probably just looking for a chance for him to mess up. But Vicious wouldn’t give him that satisfaction, again shooting away another Enforcer before it could ever get close. Maybe he did it with a bit more style this time, just to show off a little. He only wanted to check if the knight was looking, and so turned his head to see…

But what he saw was Aegis running up to him, hand gripping his shoulder while the other held the spear in front of them both. “Watch out!”

So there had been another enemy, sneakier than the rest, one that had been ready to snatch Vicious from behind. It might have resulted in a few nasty burns, maybe a broken arm that would have taken more than a day to heal. But with Aegis, the Enforcer was sliced clean in half, his weapon out in one hand, while the other continued to grip onto Vicious.

Just as the Enforcer died in a radiant glow, they both fell to the ground.

“H-Hey!” Vicious tried to stand up, but Aegis’ legs were tangled in his own, the spear laid across them both somewhat – the stupid thing was heavy. His own guns had disappeared, leaving his hands bare. “Why’d you do that? You know I can’t die!”

Aegis stiffened. One hand was pressed against Vicious’ chest – lingering, fingers curled against the bronze clasps of the black vest – before he tried to move off him. “Just, repaying a debt. For saving me that day.” Aegis pressed his lips together, eyes looking away. “I can at least do that.”

Something about this was frustrating. Aegis was still somewhat sprawled over him, and already he could see a wide-eyed Kanata in the distance, along with Misella (her own eyes filled with murderous intent as always). “Or are you trying to catch the big bad transgressor during battle?” That must have been it, irking Vicious. “I ain’t going down without a fight, so forget it.”

Aegis grimaced at the accusation, just before he finally stood up completely. “If you do not believe my reasons, then fine! I only…” Aegis clenched his fist, then walked away, his spear vanishing in a wisp of smoke. “Never mind. I won’t bother you on the battlefield anymore.”

“Well, that’s the best fucking news I’ve heard all day!” Vicious yelled, still seated on the ground, his chest burning slightly, almost expecting Aegis to turn around again. But he didn’t.

The Great Transgressor did not yearn for anything, except…

Damn, he was an idiot.

* * *

Yuna raised an eyebrow. “Have you always been this thick-headed, mon amie?”

Finding the inn later that day, the group needed a rest from that battle, and Vicious had needed a drink badly. But it wasn’t helping his mood like it usually did, clearly.

“The hell you babbling about? If it’s about earlier, I just lost my rhythm.” He threw back his head as he drank, the beer most likely tasting bitter.

Yuna shook her head, sipping out of her own cup that she gently cradled in both hands. She had said it was tea, for her complexion, but she knew Vicious mostly caught onto her little white lies by now. “You certainly lost more than that. I’d ‘ave thought you’d be jumping for joy zat your _dear heart_ didn’t waver when it came to saving you.”

“Ugh, don’t say it like that. It’s weird.” Yuna could tell he regretted confessing to her about his cute crush, but she knew how to spin the truth out of people when she wanted to. “He was just saving my dumb ass, not like it meant anything.”

“You really believe that?”

“What else could it be?!” Vicious threw the mug against the table, splattering the rest of the drink until it dripped into the crevices of the wood. It turned a few heads, but Yuna was used to that herself. “Ya heard what he said. Debt repaid and all that crap.”

Her voice went a pitch softer, losing its amusement. “You do not notice, then, the way he looks at you?”

“Like how? Like he wants to scrape me off his boot?” Vicious shook his head, closed his eyes. “I’m done.”

She didn’t need to see to her side, where Aegis spoke to the innkeeper, probably trying to haggle down their prices, all while sneaking glances towards them – towards Vicious.

 _Quel dommage._ She shook her head. _They are both idiots._


End file.
